The aim of this proposal is to provide pilot data regarding: 1) the effects of systemic antiretroviral therapies on CNS HIV-1 infection as reflected in the viral burden in cerebrospinal fluid (CSF), and 2) the relationship of this response to (a) systemic antiviral response, (b) clinical neurological function, and (c) changes in other CSF parameters. It also tests the feasibility of carrying out a study requiring repeated lumbar punctures.